Brothers and sister
by AppleDumplings
Summary: There is always the sibling and the dear sibling. The sibling will do anything for the dear sibling, even as small as giving them a blanket late at night. Contians Brother, Dear Brother(North American) Bruder, Lieber Bruder(German) and Bruder, Dear Sister(Vash and Lili)... And- new!- Fratello, Caro Fratello(Italian)
1. Brother, Dear Brother(North American)

**So, yeah, hey there, and allz! Here, I present you a one of a series, "Brother, Dear Brother!", Northern American style!... U.S is 'brother' and Canada is 'dear brother'. Yes, this series can be taken as brotherxbrother or brotherxsister romance, but it can also just be simple family stuff. Why? Because the brothers of Hetalia are better than real brothers any time! **

**Summary: There's always the sibling, and the dear sibling. In most cases, the 'just' sibling is the 'guardian' one, and the dear sibling is the usually the younger one, and the one the 'just' sibling would do anything for. In Northern America's case, America is brother and Canada is Dear Brother.**

* * *

Mathew Jones-Williams. Canadian and hockey player. The forgotten one. He was currently curled up on his bed reading a book. Or at least he was attempting to. His mind kept wandering. Slowly tears started flowing down his face. He was always forgotten, or mistaken for his brother. Always. The door opened, and said brother burst in, laughing about something he had read on the internet. He immediately shut up, however, when he saw his brother crying.

"Yo, Mattie, what's up?" He asked, sitting down and wrapping an arm around his brother. Mattie just turned away.

"Go 'way, Al," he murmured. Of course he had to be remembered just then.

"Hey now, that's no way to talk to a hero!" Al attempted to be comforting, giving his brother a squeeze. "Come on, tell me what's wrong," he pleaded. "If somebody's bullying you, you just say the word! I'll go kick their ass so hard, they won't be able to sit for a week!" Matthew still didn't speak. "Mattie, you can tell me anything. If Francis forgot who you were again, so help me God..." That got him. Mathew started sobbing and hid his face in his brothers shoulder.

"Everybody always forgets me! Why can't somebody just see me and hear me just once?" He exclaimed in between sob's and hiccups.

"I hear ya, Mat, it'll be okay,"Alfred soothed, running his hand through Mathews hair. "Hey now, we'll just have to fix that, now won't we?" Al hopped up and held a hand out for his brother to take. "Tomorrow, we'll go and find you some friends! But for now, let's just have some pancakes." Matthew smiled and took the offered hand, drying his eyes. He always got a different side of Alfred than everybody else; a more caring and less obnoxious version of the self-proclaimed hero.

"Thanks, bro," He said, giving a genuine smile.

"Anytime, dear little brother," Alfred sang, wrapping his arm around the younger.

* * *

**Well, Yeah, I know it's short and allz, peeps. Don't complain. I'm making another one for the Italy brothers, the German brothers, Switzy and Lili, and... Um, I think that's it. So, toodle-roo! **


	2. Bruder, Lieber Bruder(German)

**Okay-Dokay! Here is my second installment of the Brother, Dear Brother series! This one is the German version, if you couldn't tell that the title is German for 'Brother, Dear Brother' And yes, this is how I imagine their relationship. Ludwig acts all annoyed and Gilbert acts all obnoxious, but really, deep down inside, and late at night(or early in the morning) they can be good big brother, little brother! Kinda like my two BFF's...**

Click_ clack click click-click _

Ludwig's fingers danced across the keyboard as he worked on the report for his boss. He had to finish it before noon tomorrow.

"Yo, Luddy, it's past midnight, get to bed," Gilbert called, sauntering in and sitting on the armchair beside the desk.

"No, Gilbert, I must finish this before tomorrow," came the reply. Gilbert sighed and crossed his legs.

"I'll just stay in here bothering you until you go to bed, you know," Gilbert pointed out, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Please, Gil," Ludwig pleaded.

"Awe, don't you want your awesome bruder in here to keep you awake?" He responded, standing up and walking over to the working German.

"Nien, I do not. The quicker I finish, the quicker I can sleep."

"Then just finish tomorrow," Gilbert whined wrapping one arm around his brother. "This stuff is boring anyways!"

"So? You're not the one doing it." Gilbert stuck his tongue out before standing up straight and walking back over to the armchair. He picked the blanket off the back of it and wrapped it around his brother's shoulders.

"You're right, I guess. I just don't want mien lieber bruder getting sick," Gilbert sighed, turning to leave.

"Danke... Bruder." Gilbert flashed a smile behind his shoulder.

"Anytime."

* * *

**So, R&R, please and danke! I hope you enjoyed this little drabble!**


	3. Brother, Dear sister(Vash and Lili)

**Switzerland and Liechtenstien! I realize this is the shortest of them all, and I feel as if I'm forgetting two brother's... Hmm... **

_CLANG_ _CLATTER!_

Glass shattered as plates fell to the ground. Slowly, tears welled up in liechntenstien's eyes, and the young girl began to try to hide the mess as a very worried Swiss bound into the room. He glanced around the kitchen, the food setting out on the table and the shattered glass his sister was trying to clean up, and knew what had happened. He ran into the room.

"Big Bruder! I'm sorry, big bruder, it was an accident! It won't happen again, I promise!" Lili cried, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I don't care about that, Lili! Are you okay? You're not cut, are you?" He asked, pulling his sister away and placing his hands on her arms. He looked over her with worried eyes. When the young girl shook her head, the Swiss nation sighed in relief. "Lili, listen to me. Next time you need to get something, just ask me and I'll get it down for you. I don't want you to get hurt. Understand?"

"Ja, bruder... thank you," Lili mumbled, looking down. Vash smiled lightly and used his thumbs to dry the young girls eyes.

"Of course, Dear sister."

* * *

**R&R, please!**


	4. Fratello, Caro Fratello(Italian)

**I KNEW I WAS FORGETTING SOMEBODY! The Italian brothers!... ||shot|| How could I forget the amazing, opposite, twins?! Anywhoozles and fishsticks, I present to you the ****_real_**** last chapter to this- Fratello, Caro Fratello(enjoy)**

* * *

The Italian twins were at their homes, bored to death. Feli couldn't go play with Ludwig 'cause he had work to do and we all know how mad he get's when he has to clean up Feli's pasta mess while he should be working on some report or another for his boss and Antonio was hanging out with the bad touch trio so Lovi wasn't being (reluctantly) dragged around. Thus, the two brothers were lounging in their living room having a nice little brother to brother chat...

"Dannazione,(damnit) Feli, don't you have some bastard or another to go bother?" Lovino shouted after his twin had used his head as a foot-rest for the fifth time in that one minute time span. Feliciano giggled.

"Vee, fratello, you're so silly. I already told you that Doitsu is working right now and Japan is opaco~"(dull/boring) Lovino's eye twitched and he resisted the urge to smack is brother upside the head.

"... Fine... Just... Don't be annoying," Lovino sighed, going to sit beside his brother. As he went to sit down on the couch, a smirking Feli put his feet up and lay back, closing his eyes. "FELICIANO! MOVE YOUR FUCKING LEGS!" Feli looked up at his brother with puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm hungry..." ... ... ... Silence. Feli stared with the same large eyes and Lovi's left eye continued to twitch.

"Pizza sound good?" Lovino huffed, turning around and heading to the kitchen dejectedly.

"PASTA!" Feli shouted, immediately bursting into smiles again.

"Cosa devo fare con te?"(What am I going to do with you?" Lovino asked, more to himself then anything.

"Awe, lo sai che mi ami," (you know you love me) Feli sang from where he was at. Lovino sighed.

"Credo che ... Caro Fratello"(I guess... Dear Brother)

* * *

**Oky-Doky-Poky-Moky-Coky-Artichoky-Kareoki... Wow, long... ... ... Anwhozzles and Dumplings, I used Google translate so don't expect accuracy. Why, aske ye, did I use the blasted google translate-ew on most of the dialogue? Welp, you see, I fugured It's just sound better if the spoke in Italian! (And this way, when I read out loud, my family won't know I threw a cuss in there~) Welp, anywhozzles and oranges, have a good day! Unles you don't review... If you read this and don't review, then... ... May all your bacon buuuuuuurn~~~(Anybody know what that's from? If you say it in a review, You get virtual cookies~~)**


End file.
